Does it still hurt?
by c-plaus
Summary: Giitah has snapped a string, and Yui takes it to Azusa for repair, and things take a pleasant turn when Azusa cuts her finger on the string. Shoujo-ai one-shot.


_****___

_**A/n: Yay! I've been wanting to do a piece of K-ON! for a long time now, but I never got a decent idea for one.. this one popped up today~ Yui x Azusa has to be my favorite pairing in the series, though Mio and Ritsu take a good second place :) It's not too long but I hope you all like it! I do not own K-ON! or the characters used.

* * *

**_

'Mouu, Azu-nyan, you said you could fix it!' Yui moaned, glancing at Azusa with pleading eyes. She'd brought her guitar over to the pig-tailed guitarist this morning- one of her strings had broken. She had then called the junior, who was still asleep, practically begging her to fix it. Half an hour ago, Yui had arrived at Azusa's house. Since then, Azusa had been trying her very best to re-string the guitar- but without succes.

'I know how to do it, but it won't work!' Azusa replied, wrestling with the string. Sighing, she dropped it and glanced up to Yui.

'I think we need to get someone else to fix it.'

'No! We're not taking Giitah to the shop again!' Yui exclaimed, throwing herself protectively over her guitar. The black-haired girl sighed again, but smiled inwardly at the behaviour.

'I didn't mention the guy at the shop,' she continued, 'perhaps Mio-senpai knows how to fix it.'

'Mio-chan's not home,' Yui chimed in, 'she's out with Ricchan.'

The young guitarist seemed defeated. She eyed Yui again, but she seemed determined to keep Giitah put.

'Then get off Giitah so I can try it again,' she spoke, pushing Yui off the body. The senior gladly removed herself from her beloved guitar and watched Azusa as she once again tried to pry the new string where it belonged. Little beads of sweat appeared on Azusa's forehead not long after her wrestling with the string and she dropped her shoulders, letting the string bounce back again.

'Yui-senpai, why don't you try it?' she asked harshly, getting quite frustrated with the situation.

'But I can't!' she replied, pointing her hands at the guitar, 'I don't even know how to.'

'It's quite easy,' the younger one replied, mentally face-palming herself at Yui's lack of knowledge, 'you just try to get the string underneath this little opening, and then you twist it around till it's tight. Then all you need to do is tune it.'

'Is it really that easy?' Yui's reply came, her voice full of surprise, 'I think it isn't, look at the opening! It's too small- even you can't get it in with your little hands~'

'Yui-senpai, my hands aren't small!' Azusa retorted, her cheeks flustered. Yui giggled merciless and took one of Azusa's hands in her own.

'Hee.. yes they are~'

'Yui-senpai, do you want your guitar fixed or what?'

The senior quickly let go of Azusa's hand and eyed her guitar as if it was dying. She nodded fiercly.

'Then try it,' the petite guitarist spoke, turning the guitar in Yui's direction. The latter glanced desperately at Azusa, but she didn't cave in. Eventually, she grabbed the guitar and her hand wrapped around the string while the other remained put the guitar's head. Without any trouble, she pressed the string in.

'How- how did you do that?'

'Huh?' Yui said, looking up at the youngster, 'just like this.'

She took the string out of the opening again, before slipping it back in there- again without any difficulty. Azusa looked bewildered. Her own hands wrapped around the string, pushing Yui's off and she tried it again. Though her efforts were fierce, it didn't even budge into the right direction. She moved her hand further to the end of the string, to try and guide it into the opening from the far end. When she did, her index-finger slipped and she cut her fingertip on the sharp metal edge.

'Ouch!' Azusa cried, retracting her hand immediatly. She clutched her hand in the other and extended her finger. Blood was slowly gathering on her finger, trickling out of the cut, though it was a very small one.

'Azu-nyan!' Yui spoke, her voice worried. She shoved her guitar out of the way and crawled over to the junior. She took Azusa's small hand into her own, glancing at the cut. Then, without any warning, she put the wounded finger into her mouth. Her eyes twinkled with some sort of pleasure as she sucked on it, her tongue running along Azusa's finger.

'Y-yui-senpai.. what are you-?'

'Hm?' Yui hummed, still eyeing the flushed girl. With the finger still in her mouth, she shifted closer to her, until she was just a few inches away. If this action was to draw the blood away so that the cut was clean, she would've stopped now. But she didn't. Continuing to run her tongue along the tip Yui set her teeth into her finger and grinned. Azusa, stumped and blushing scarlet, had also shifted. Some unknown force inside her had gotten herself feeling drawn towards the senior. Finally, Yui let go of the pig-tailed guitarist's finger and the hand where it belonged to found it's way up Yui's neck, where her arm proceeded to wrap itself around it while her lips met Yui's.

Moaning inwardly, Azusa pressed herself closer to the teenager, her heart thumping frantically against her chest. Yui did the same, but a bit too forceful, and she toppled over. They thudded on the floor, neither of them caring much. Feeling Azusa's lips move underneath her own sent shivers down Yui's spine and she straddled the young girl, breaking their kiss abruptly- leaving the latter a bit puzzled.

'Does it still hurt now?'


End file.
